


A Pile of Ideas

by Gardanana



Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, More tags as they come, Random - Freeform, Whatever Happens - Freeform, incomplete ideas, maybe even angst?, maybe some of these will become full fics if I like them enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardanana/pseuds/Gardanana
Summary: Just somewhere to dump all of the random ideas I have and to git gud at writing. Some of these are complete, most are not.





	A Pile of Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> honesly this was supposed to be about Satan getting along with Sig? but then I wanted some conflict, so here we have an (sad) attempt at Puyo's typcal comedy

An unexpected friendship between a devil and an enigma blooms in the middle of summer.

“Arly~ Where are you?” The sing-song voice of a man called out to the ever buzzing forest, his long green hair flowed behind him as he dragged his sandal covered feet along the dirt path. The man wore an unbuttoned hawaiian shirt on top of a yellow T-shirt and some shorts, his eyes were covered with a pair of sunglasses. In one hand he held a gift wrapped with red wrapping paper and tied together with a glossy royal purple ribbon. He swiped sweat off his forehead with the back of his other hand. “It sure is hot today.”

The cicadas rang loud and clear, filling the stuffy air with their constant buzzing. With a tired sigh Satan spoke to himself, “A quick rest wouldn’t hurt at all.” he strolled away from the beaten road in search for a suitable tree shade to rest underneath.

Finding a soft patch of grass, just perfect for lying on, Satan carefully placed the gift by the tree’s roots. He spread his wings wide as he fell backwards on his back.

He pushed his shades up against the long yellow horns atop his head. The view from underneath the tree, with the bushy green leaves bordered with sunlight making the leaves look as if they were glowing with a mystical light. And when he closed his eyes, he could feel the cool wind under the tree brushing his face with its refreshing breeze. He sighed. If only his precious Arly and Carbunny were here with him to enjoy this tranquil moment….

It took him a moment after blinking his eyes open to realize that he had fallen asleep. He gently pushed himself up into a sitting position with another hand at the back of his head in an attempt to ease the slight ache. A huge yawn escaped his lips.

Satan glanced up at the sky. The sun seemed have began its descent during his short nap. He reached around the tree for the gift he remember placing nearby. His fingers wandered around the grass but grasped onto nothing. Satan waved his arm around. Nothing.

He was now completely awake. “I’m, I’m sure it’s around here somewhere! Perhaps I knocked it over?” He tried reassuring himself as he searched all over on his hands and knees.

That gift. That gift was supposed to be for his precious Arly’s birthday! As Arle’s future husband, he must be the one to give her the best gift that symbolizes their love!

With empty hands,Satan glanced around one last time. Still no sight of his gift.

That could only mean one thing.

Someone was out there trying to ruin his relationship with Arly! They stole his gift as a sign of jealousy and hate! But who would do such a thing….

Of course! “That pervert Schezo must have stolen my gift to take my Arly’s hand! I knew that pervert was scheming something…” he grit his teeth as he stood up. “Arly! I’ll prove to you my love by hunting down that pervert!”

“You called me?” A man shoved his way through a couple of bushes. He wore some light armor and a silver lined cape. “I really wish you people would stop calling me by that besmirching name.” he glared at the angry Satan.

“Pervert, Pervert, Pervert!” He chanted childishly.

“ENOUGH! Did you call me for a reason or to just mock me.” Schezo pulled out the dark sword and pointed it at Satan.

“Of course I called you here for something,” he pointed a finger towards Schezo, “I challenge you to a puyo puyo battle!”

“I will pound you!” he replied with no hesitation. 

The two of them began to aggressively stack puyos.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i gave up at this point
> 
> and Satan's POV is the worst, maybe Satan obsessed with only Carbuncle is the way to go


End file.
